bleachtcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounts
Information Release Date: July 2008 130 Card Expansion (Covering Episodes 64-77) 4 All New Guardians 10 Card Subset - "Bleach Openings" Card List Common C1 Tatsuki Arisawa C2 Yoshino Soma C3 Chad - On the Attack C4 Chad - With Sidekick C5 Chizuru - Uncontrollable C6 Conductor - Mesmerized C7 Ganju - Surprise Visitor C8 Ichigo - Annoyed C9 Ichigo - Hanging On C10 Isshin - Eating C11 Isshin - Loving C12 Jushiro - Concerned C13 Kiyone and Sentaro - Listening Up C14 Kon - Accessory C15 Kon - Tantrum C16 Kurodo - Blushing C17 Kurodo - Bunny Purse C18 Noba - Introduced C19 Orihime - Always Concerned C20 Rangiku - Embarrassed C21 Renji - Freeloader C22 Renji - In the Spotlight C23 Rin - R&D Team Member C24 Lirin - Antagonizing C25 Lirin - Birdy C26 Lirin - Impatient C27 Rukia - Back in Town C28 Rukia - Fond Memory C29 Ryo - Annoyed C30 Shigekuni - Thoughtful C31 Shunsui - Relaxing C32 Sora - Inviting C33 Tatsuki - Confused C34 Tessai and Kisuke - Welcoming C35 Yoruichi - Irritated C36 Yoshino - Disturbed C37 Yoshino - Inviting C38 Dining Table C39 Floor Plan C40 Paperwork C41 Dimensional Gateway C42 Local Shop C43 Museum C44 Squad 10 Headquarters C45 Butting Heads C46 Entwined C47 Huh??? C48 Impossible Dream C49 Mod on Mod Action C50 New and Improved C51 Plushie Fury C52 Rejected C53 Slighted C54 Steamed C55 Sucked In C56 Under Control C57 Unexpected Rescue C58 Body Energy C59 Mind Energy C60 Spirit Energy Uncommon U61 Ban and Ho U62 Ban and Ho - Clever U63 Chad - Onlooker U64 Chad - Unemotional U65 Go - Shadowy U66 Hanataro - Shy U67 Ichigo - Reeling in the Catch U68 Jin - in Command U69 Jinta - Bored U70 Keigo - Pitcher U71 Kisuke - Eating U72 Kisuke - Explaining Himself U73 Kon - Damaged U74 Kurodo - Smug U75 Mayuri - Sitting in Wait U76 Noba - Hiding U77 Orihime - Distracted U78 Orihime - Taken Aback U79 Renji - New to Town U80 Renji - Pointing U81 Renji - Resting U82 Lirin - Noticing U83 Rukia - Taking Orders U84 Ryo - Talkative U85 Sora - Returned U86 Uryu - Calculating U87 Uryu - Master of Sewing U88 Uryu - Outside U89 Yoruichi - Helpful U90 Yuzu - Watching U91 Claw Game U92 Test Tube U93 Apartment Complex U94 Bount Mansion U95 Train Station U96 Along for the Ride U97 Back Off U98 Circular Logic U99 Demonic Possession U100 Dominated U101 Drowned U102 Five U103 Insulting U104 Joke's on You U105 Mod Souls Everywhere U106 Mysterious Opponents U107 Strategic Meeting U108 Striking Back U109 Thrown Out U110 Warm Welcome Rare R111 Ryo Udagawa R112 Ban and Ho - In Sync R113 Ganju - Pyromaniac R114 Hanataro - Store Clerk R115 Helmed Hollow - Peeking R116 Ichigo - on the Attack R117 Isshin - Attack Position R118 Jinta and Ururu - Surprised R119 Karakura High Teacher - Gazing Outside R120 Karakura High Teacher - Greeting R121 Keigo - Happy to See You R122 Kisuke - Former Squad 12 Captain R123 Kon - Distraught R124 Kon - Yarn Dispenser R125 Maki - Silent R126 Nanao - Informative R127 Noba - Mysterious R128 Noba - Turtle Suit R129 Rukia - Mods in Tow R130 Rukia - Worried R131 Soi Fon - Tracking R132 Toshiro - Annoyed R133 Uryu - Keeping Calm R134 Uryu - Shocked R135 Yoruichi - Unabashed R136 Guhl and Günther R137 Fried R138 Goethe R139 Letter of Absence R140 Mark of the Bount R141 Pay Phone R142 Convenience Store R143 Hospital R144 Karakura Nightlife R145 Soul Society Library R146 Bounts Forever R147 Drawing a Crowd R148 Fiery Rage R149 Get Over Here R150 Meet the Family R151 Obsession R152 On the Clock R153 Peekaboo R154 QQ R155 Reality Check R156 The Quincy Way R157 The War at Home R158 Dual Energy - Body and Spirit R159 Dual Energy - Mind and Body R160 Dual Energy - Spirit and Mind Ultra Rare UR161 Cute Drawings UR162 Entering the Lair of the Bounts Subset OPN1 Chad - Posing OPN2 Ganju - Tough Guy OPN3 Hanataro - Sidekick OPN4 Ichigo - Hip Duds OPN5 Orihime - Serious OPN6 Orihime - Stylish OPN7 Soi Fon - Deadly OPN8 Toshiro - Ready to Strike OPN9 Uryu - Glancing OPN10 Yoruichi - Quick Promotional P71 Attacked From Within P72 Uryu - Hospitalized P73 Constant Bickering P74 Rukia - Aghast P75 Imminent Danger P76 Kisuke - Joking P77 Chad - Waiting P78 Kon - Emo P79 Yoshino - Up Close P80 Ichigo - Rushing In P81 Lirin - Diabolical P82 Thumbs Up P83 Hado 31 - Shakkaho